


不二臣

by kylinkylin



Category: all齐衡
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylinkylin/pseuds/kylinkylin





	不二臣

李承鄞为了取得齐国公府的支持，接近齐衡，假意与他互生情愫，利用完后一脚踹开，甚至想灭了齐家满门，齐衡入宫求他，希望能为家族求得一条活路。

“求陛下放我齐家一条生路。”

齐衡低着头跪在地上，外袍在闯进李承鄞寝宫时被刀剑豁开几个口子，隐隐有血迹渗透雪白的里衣，他往地上磕了一个头，抬起头来看着曾今亲密的爱人，眼尾是浓的化不开的嫣红，他紧紧抿着唇，不想让自己在这人面前落下泪来，不想自己在这人面前太过狼狈，不想让李承鄞知道他一颗真心究竟碎成了什么样。

李承鄞看着跪在自己面前的人，面上波澜不惊，甚至有些冷淡，他很清楚齐衡这一趟，不顾性命的冲破层层御林军的防守是为了什么——不过是为齐家谋一条生路，可是为君者向来最忌心慈手软，他将手中的茶杯重重放在桌上。

齐衡瘦削的肩膀抖了抖。

“你应该清楚，”李承鄞玩味的看着齐衡，"你已经没有任何利用价值了。”

齐衡抬起头来对上他的眼睛——那双眼曾多么温柔，齐衡看着他，常觉得自己要溺死在那一湾春水中，可是此刻他看着齐衡，却只让齐衡觉得心惊，他对这种眼神再了解不过了，赤裸裸的，不加掩饰的情欲现在只让他觉得心如刀绞，他咬了咬唇，颤抖着手解开本就是堪堪挂在身上的外袍，又脱下里衣，露出白玉般的身体。

李承鄞看着他的动作，将一只手支在桌子上，嘴角蓄起一丝笑容。

齐衡将双手撑在自己并拢的大腿上，艰难的开了口，声音已然抖的像风中的落叶，“我的·····我的身体·····”他看着他的殿下，他用尽全部心神爱着的男人，只觉得一颗肉心在刀尖上翻滚的血肉模糊，“全凭陛下处置。”

“你这身体和寻常男子又有什么不同？”李承鄞冲他笑笑，换了个坐姿，“你这张脸也算不上倾国倾城，”他顿了顿，“你凭什么要让我为你心软？”

齐衡猛的颤抖了一下，李承鄞明知他天生两穴，却还是说出这样一番话来，摆明了是要折辱他，过往的一切在他脑海中变得越来越淡，李承鄞对他小心翼翼呵护的样子也逐渐模糊，他只觉得曾今的爱意像一簇大火，将他的心烧成一片灰烬。

他眼角的嫣红更甚，脸上一片濡湿，他几乎是麻木的坐倒在地，分开自己白皙修长的腿，露出早就被李承鄞操的烂熟的女穴，一手撑地，一手探到自己下身，用手指捻开两片合在一起的贝肉，露出艳红的穴肉。

“骚奴齐衡，全凭殿下处置。”


End file.
